Kiara & Kovu's Pride
by Shanni81
Summary: The battle is over, the pride's are now one, and a new heir is to be born. But with new and old enemies lurking in the shadows beyond the Outlands, will the Pride Lands fall or stay standing tall? *Remake*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Everything had happened so fast. It was a far drop and if she had let go, there would be no more Princess Kiara._

 _"Zira, give me your paw." She said. Zira growled and swiped her paw rejecting the Princess's help._

 _"Zira, come on. I'll help you." Kiara pleaded. Zira looked at her and smiled viciously. The evil lioness suddenly grabbed the Princess's paw._

 _"If I die, you will die as well." Zira said. Kiara's eyes grew wide and she screamed as feel alongside Zira into the swollen river below._

With a jerk, Kiara woke up covered in sweat. The den was full of sleeping lions and lioness except for two. Nala and Vitani had heard Kiara fighting in her sleep. The queen caught her daughter's attention and silently motioned for her to follow. Vitani did the same. Nala walked down the rocky steps and she sighed as her paws hit the soft grass. She smiled to herself. Nala turned to see Kiara and Vitani next to her. The three lioness began walking in silence. The night was still and a little cold. The three walked in silence until Vitani broke it.

"Kiara, are you ok?" Vitani asked.

"I'm fine." Kiara said.

"It was the nightmare again. Wasn't it?" Nala asked. Kiara looked down and started to cry.

"I tried to help her. I really tried." She said between sobs.

"Kiara, listen, she didn't want to be saved. It's a little hard for me to say that but it's true." Vitani said.

"How can you say that?" Kiara asked looking up at her.

"Kiara, she's right. We know you were trying to do the right thing but Zira had so much hate in her heart that everything blinded her." Nala said.

"Kiara, had she grabbed your paw, she would have taken you with her." Vitani said. The Princess sighed in defeat.

"I guess you guys are right." Vitani and Nala smiled.

"It's going to be ok. The Prides are how they should be. United." Nala said. Kiara smiled at the thought then she turned to Vitani.

"Thank you for making the switch. What made you do it?" Kiara asked. Vitani looked down at her paws and back at Kiara. She had tears in her eyes.

"You have what I wanted. A family. Besides fighting isn't the answer to everything and I saw the love you and Kovu have for each other. If my brother is happy, than I am happy." Vitani explained.

"Well, let's all return to sleep. If Simba is awake, he'll be wondering where we are." Nala said.

The three lioness walked back to Pride Rock and entered the den. Not a single lion had moved. Except Kovu who turned over with both his eyes still closed. Vitani had decided to stay close to Kiara. The two were already close even though the battle was just yesterday. A few hours later, the morning would be full of apologies, tears, and laughter. The way the Pride Lands lions should always be.

The morning sun came without warning. As the lions began to emerge from their slumber, everyone could see this day was going to be a heavy one. As everyone stretched and began talking, King Simba came over to Kiara and Vitani. Both were still asleep. He smiled and nuzzled his daughter lovingly.

"Kiara." He said. He moved her head with his and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she asked with her eyes barely open. Vitani had awaken when she did.

"Come on. You two need to have your wounds checked out." Simba said. His red mane shined brighter than before. The girls sighed simultaneously. Simba chuckled. Then a soft voice came close to Kiara's ear.

"Kiara, listen to your father." The voice said. Kiara's eyes opened again. Her head came up from her paws and she looked right into the eyes of her Grandmother. Kiara smiled.

"Good morning Grandmother Sarabi." She said. Sarabi smiled.

"Good morning Princess." Sarabi gave Kiara a nuzzle.

Kiara sighed heavily this time and got up. The only wound she had was one on her side from when she feel off of the cliff with Zira. She flinched as she stretched. Last night, she had forgotten all about it. Now, every movement reminded her of what happened yesterday. Vitani had stretched her long legs and was now on her way out of the den. She really needed to apologize to Nala. When Simba, Kiara, and Sarabi had all exited the den, Simba noticed how huge the Pride had gotten.

"The Pride is so big now Simba. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle everyone." His mother asked. "I hope so." Simba said. With twelve lionesses of his own plus an additional fourteen, the pride was rather large. It was now a mega pride and the King knew the pride was only going to get bigger.

 **Hey guys..! Lisen, I am so sorry I have been gone. I have decided to take a break from the two unfinished stories & rewrite Kovu and Kiara's Pride. I know I have a LOT of mistakes so I am going to see what I can do to not only make it better but make it shorter as well. Which ever story is better, will be the one I keep. I will be using some of the things from the original story as well. So, let me know what you guys think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Simba walked through the lioness that lingered in the grassy plains beneath Pride Rock, he counted as many lioness as he could. At first, he counted twenty-four but he could have sworn there were more.

"Something wrong Simba?" asked a voice from behind. Simba turned and saw Nala.

"Yea. I thought Zira had fourteen lionesses with her." Simba said.

"She did. What's the problem?" Nala asked.

"I only counted twelve." Simba said.

"That's because two left." Vitani said as she approached the King and Queen.

"Did you know them?" Nala asked.

"Yes. Their names were Ella and Tasha. They were very close followers of my mother. When Zira fell off that cliff, they instantly disappeared. The hate in their hearts was just as strong as hers. It broke them to see her fall after Kiara tried to save her." Vitani explained.

"Do you know where they went?" Simba asked.

"No and I don't care either. They wanted to leave so I didn't stop them." Vitani said.

"Understandable." Nala said.

"Listen Nala, I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I didn't really understand what I was doing and I guess I was blinded by the things my mother had taught me. But I see now, that I have a lot of things to learn still. And I hope you will teach me all the things about the Pride Lands and the great Circle of Life." Vitani said.

"Of course Vitani. I understand. Trust me, I know everything you went through. I lived with Scar my whole life." Nala explained. Simba growled at the mention of Scar's name. "Sorry Simba." The King walked away and let the lionesses talk alone.

"Come on, let's go find Kiara." Nala said.

"Wait, there's a lioness that was among our pride that I want you to meet. Her name is Sanaa and she is like Rafiki in talents. She's been helping him all morning." Vitani said.

"That is wonderful. We could use another healer." Nala said.

"She's over there helping Nuru." Vitani pointed with her paw. The two lionesses walked over and Vitani began the introductions.

Behind Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara were spending time together without the spying eye of Simba. The King was still getting use to the idea of his daughter being in love and he was still a little skeptical of Kovu he just didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure your father won't find us here?" Kovu asked.

"I'm sure. My great uncle Scar use to hang around here so my dad doesn't really come here anymore." Kiara said. Kovu looked around as if Simba would pop up at any moment.

"Are you ok, Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"Yea. Your dad is just very intimidating." Kovu said.

"Don't worry Kovu. My father isn't nearly as intimidating as my mother." Kiara said.

"What? Your father is huge and stern and-" Kovu was at a loss of words when it came to Simba. He marveled at how well Simba ruled and how he wasn't afraid of anything. Even Zira.

"True. But my mother is the one that has a temper. My mother can handle herself very well and to be honest, my father would be lost without her." Kiara said. Kovu smiled at his mate and his nervousness went away. Sort of.

"Kiara, I know you will be Queen someday and you will be a great one. I just don't know if I can rule with you." Kovu said. It was hard for him to admit this to her but he figured it was the right time to say it. While they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

"I mean what if I mess up? What if I crack under pressure or the animals in the Pride Lands don't accept me?" Kovu asked. The young male got up and sat on his hunches. His shoulders were slumped and he sighed in defeat.

"Kovu, when I was a cub I didn't want to be Queen. In fact I still don't. But there comes a point in time when we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love." Kiara said. Kovu looked at her and gave her a slight smile. It wasn't a full smile but it was one that sort of gave the Princess hope.

"Ok. Can we go now? Your dad might kill me if he finds us out here alone." Kovu said.

"Uhh, too late." Kiara said. Kovu's eyes went wide and he quickly turned around and slammed right into Simba's chest and fell on his back. Kiara started laughing and then fell on her back.

"Ok Kiara that's enough." Simba said. The princess sat up but she still continued to make small giggles.

"Simba, sir, I told her we shouldn't be here." Kovu stuttered. Kiara came and sat next to him and Simba rasied his eyebrows.

"Kiara, you know how I feel about you being back here." Simba said.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to be alone with Kovu. We needed to talk." Kiara explained.

"What was so important that you had to hide?" Simba asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone with him." Kiara said.

"Well, no more of that today. Did you even get your wounds checked out?" Simba asked.

"Yes I did and Rafiki said I'm fine. I have a few cuts but he said they weren't bad." Kiara said. Simba's eyes went from his daughter to Kovu.

"How about you Kovu?" Simba asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just a small injury from when my sister knocked me out when I tried to save you from the ambush." Kovu said.

Simba eyed his daughter and her mate suspiciously. The king trusted Kovu he just couldn't bring himself to admit it just yet. But the young male had started to grow on the king, showing that he can protect what he loved.

"Come on you two. We have things to do and others to meet. And Kovu, my mother would like a word with you." Simba said as he walked away with Kovu and Kiara following him. Kovu froze. "Don't worry, she won't bite." Simba stopped and looked over his shoulder at Kovu. "Unless she needs to." Simba said. Kiara giggled and stood beside Kovu.

"He's kidding Kovu. I think." Kiara said. Her smile dropped and she looked at her dad. He smiled, winked, and kept walking. She chuckled and nudged Kovu to keep walking.

"You'll be fine." Kiara said. Kovu gave her a nervous smile.

"Simba, where have you been?" Nala asked as Simba nearly crashed into her.

"I was looking for Kiara and Kovu." Simba said.

"Well, you have other things to do instead of following your daughter around all day." Nala said.

"But, Nala-" Simba started.

"No, Simba. Leave her alone and tend to your Kingly duties." Nala said. She had been left alone for some time tending to the new additions as well as her own pride mates.

"You better do what she says Simba. You might be stripped of your title." Sarabi said as she walked up. Simba sighed.

"Yes mom." Simba said. The king walked away and smiled when he looked back. Sarabi chuckled at her son then turned to Kovu.

"Come Kovu. We need to talk." Sarabi said. Kovu smiled nervously and turned to Kiara. She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Kovu. She's sweet." Kiara gave him a lick on the cheek and walked away with her mother. Kovu sucked in a deep sigh and released. He followed Sarabi into the savannah and was a nervous wreck.

 _ **Sorry guys that was kinda long but I want to make this better. I want to feel like the characters are coming to life and you can see everything happening. Anyway, Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
